


Hunter Hilarity

by Camellianswer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Axl is awful, Comedy, Maverick Hunters, X just wants some sleep, You Have Been Warned, lost innocence, manboob jokes, protecc Cinnamon, reploids, they searched themselves on Deviantart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellianswer/pseuds/Camellianswer
Summary: Funny things happen to the Maverick Hunters sometimes.(MARKED COMPLETE BECAUSE I'M OUT OF IDEAS)





	1. Manboobs are Manly!

_After getting some repairs from Cinnamon..._

 

“And be careful of your boobs, Zero! Last time you came in, one was chipped---”

“C…Cinnamon, what did you say?!”

“I said, be careful of your boobs.”

“My b…my…Cinnamon, is that what you think these are?! These are secondary core crystals!”

“Oh…but Axl said….”

“AXL said?! Thank you Cinnamon, I’m going to have to set him straight.”

“Yes, do that. It can be dangerous to mislabel things.”

“You have NO idea. And…Cinnamon?”

“Yes, Zero?”

“Don’t ever say boobs again.”

“Yes, Zero.”


	2. Deviantart Dangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon found the internet!  
> ERROR! Cinnamon.EXE has stopped working.

“Zero?”

“Oh, hey Cinnamon. What’s up?”

“I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“I…I’m not a combat type, so I cannot shoot.”

“What….that’s not….Cinnamon, I meant go ahead, ask the question.”

“Oh, I see. Then…I was looking through images of you and X on the internet. Many people have drawn pictures of you, you see.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen a lot of them. They’re pretty cool.”

“Many confused me. The ones of you and X. I would like to ask you something.”

“Alright.”

“Zero, what is BL?”

“…..gkk…..Cinnamon, you’re better off not knowing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Cinnamon can fight. But I wanted to make a cheap joke.


	3. More Deviantart Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I hate Deviantart.

“X?”

“Hello, Cinnamon! What brings you here?”

“I wanted to ask Zero another question about the internet, but he was busy. May I ask you?”

“Certainly. What do you want to know?”

“I found more pictures of you on the internet.”

“That’s neat.”

“I found a picture of you and Alia.”

“Oh?”

“I could not comprehend the image and I would like your help. Here, I will show you.”

“Okay, this…..this….ohmigosh.”

“Why are you two on a bed? It does not have recharge capabilities.”

“Cinnamon, forget it—”

“And does Alia really have such things under her armor? I assumed that her configurations were---”

“CINNAMON, I MEANT IT! WIPE THIS FROM YOUR MEMORY!”


	4. Jugglers have balls!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maverick Hunters go to the circus. What could go wrong?  
> Cinnamon doesn't understand that certain words mean certain other things and a certain prototype isn't being helpful in the least.

“Oh my! That’s amazing! That guy has balls.”

“Uh…Cinnamon, what did you say?”

“I said, that guy has—”

“Okay you know what, don’t repeat it. Why would you say that?”

“Well, Axl says it. And that man IS a juggler. He has balls. Really big ones!”

“Yeah, you have to have balls to take a job like that…”

“Axl, shut up! Cinnamon, I think maybe you should say something different when you talk about jugglers.”

“Why?”

“Because…because people have different meanings for that word.”

“Balls?”

“Yes.”

“But balls are balls. He has balls.”

“Stop LAUGHING, Axl! Yes, Cinnamon, he has…spherical objects which he juggles with. But please, find another way to phrase it.”

“Alright, I will try, X. Um…he has great skill!”

“Yes, that’s better. And Axl, I’d like a word with you….”

“DON’T KILL ME PLEEEEEEEEEEASE X!!!!”


	5. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Axl, Axl, Axl....

**Axl:** Hey X, you know how you're always looking for ways to unite Reploids and humans?

 **X:** Yes...

 **Axl:** Well, I just found a really important similarity between humans and Reploids!

 **X:** Oh? What do they have in common?

 **Axl:**........both humans and Reploids get turned on!

 **X:** ......................................................................

 **Axl:** Riiiiiiiight?  _*naughty laughing*_

 **X:** .................................................................get out.

 **Axl:** Huh? But--

 **X:** OUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he is a naughty boi


End file.
